


On The Counter

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie is overheated...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Counter

John can't help but smile when Katie wanders into the kitchen half-naked. She seems completely unaware that she is missing a skirt, although the tank-top and underwear is giving him some ideas. 

"Forgot some clothes there babe?"

"No... just far too warm."

John can't hide his laugh at that. 

"Maybe I should help you cool off..."

He can't quite believe how easily she gave him the opening but he slips to his knees anyway, pulling her underwear off before lifting her to the counter, noting her yelp as her bare backside met the cold counter. 

"How's that?"

"Shut up."

He laughs again, kissing her even as he runs a hand down her inner thigh, teasing her clit until she is openly writhing for him. 

"John..."

John smirks, grabbing a bar stool and settling so he can easily loop her legs over his shoulder, leaning to lap lovingly at her, his pace only ever upping until she cries out and comes apart.


End file.
